Keely Northman Season 4
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: This is the fourth installment of Keely Addams, the young teenage daughter of Eric Northman. Read this and see what happens when a moody, powerful teenager meets a coven of Witches who took away her maker's memory. . . .
1. Chapter 1

Keely stood with a smirk as she watched Pam go through her 20th interview for Fangtasia. Nan had come in a few hours before, demanding a human-friendly TV advert for the vampire bar and Pam was clearly bored and not interested, which caused Nan to make her retake the interview time and time again. Personally Keely thought Pam was funny, honest and very entertaining but apparently Nan didn't agree.

"Again" Nan said and Pam sighed and faced the camera with her normal bored, indifferent look.

"Of course Fangtasia is for everyone. Vampires, humans, men, women, families, pets. Everyone is welcome come on down. The blood is warm and so is the service" Pam drawled and Keely saw Eric walking over with a grin.

"Having fun?" he asked as he kissed her before going to check the inventory behind the bar.

"...Humans have nothing to worry about vampire owned business in their community" Pam replied clearly bored and Keely saw Nan sigh.

"Stop" she called.

"That is the man we want" Nan said as she pointed to Eric.

"What? Pam not too good?" he asked and Keely grinned as Pam rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"She's fine if you happen to be blind, deaf and an idiot" Nan said and Pam looked at her as did Keely.

"What's idiotic is that the AVL believes the public to be so naive" Pam replied.

"I have proof, scientific. People are far dumber than they realise. It's a post Russell Edgington world everyone and we win back the human Public one smile at a time" Nan explained and Keely watched Eric walk back from behind the bar and take her hand and then they walked over to Pam.

"Can anyone play this game?" Nan asked and Eric took the clipped microphone off Pam and shooed her and Keely off. The two rolled their eyes and stood out of the camera's way.

"This should be interesting" Keely smirked.

"Do you wonna do this Miss Thing?" Nan asked her and Keely smirked.

"No, I'd rather not be jumping through hoops for stupid people. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room" she said and left with Pam.

"Well that was 2 hours of my life I'll never get back" Keely huffed as she and Pam began getting changed for the opening of the bar.

"Which one?" she asked and held up a black cocktail dress and a blood red cocktail dress.

"The red one" Pam said and she nodded and began changing and then added the 'Snow White' bow to her hair. Pam and Eric had dubbed each of her bows after Princesses, after the two had seen Keely and Jessica going through their Disney Princess phase. Eric had even gone so far as to buy Keely a sexy version of her favourite Princess, Sleeping Beauty's, pink gown. It reached just pass her ass and came with a plastic tiara and white stockings. The tall, blonde Viking had gotten immense pleasure in making her wear that...outfit, on his birthday.

"Cupcake" Keely heard Pam say and turned and saw her best friend Jessica, heading to the human bathrooms.

"I got it" she said and Pam grinned.

"Oh no, this is too much fun" she said and Keely rolled her eyes as the two headed after the redhead. Keely grinned as she knocked on the door Jessica was behind.

"Bathrooms are for human's only, do I need to explain why?" she called and Pam smirked.

"Sorry, Kel, I just... needed a minute" Jessica replied and then opened the door.

"It's been ages. Not a letter, a telegram, a smoke signal? We've been worried sick about you" Pam said sweetly and Keely knew the blonde was being sarcastic...Jess on the other hand, didn't.

"Really?" she asked.

"Not really" Pam said at the same time and Jessica sighed as Keely laughed slightly.

"Well I'm fine. Me and Hoyt, we moved in together" Jessica said and Keely raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen her best friend since her almost wedding three months ago. She and Eric had been minutes away from getting married when Eric was called away by his majesty, Bill fucking Compton.

"That tree with the plaid shirt, it has a name?" Pam asked and Keely smirked as Jessica ignored the blonde, looking at Keely.

"He seems sweet and all if you're into that sort of thing but if you're making him bring you here, I've got a hunch it isn't enough" Keely said and Jessica sighed.

"Well it was his idea. Kinda like a date night" Jessica said with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah and the way you're eye-fucking fang-bangers from across the room is especially romantic" Keely said and Jessica sent her a glare.

"You have no reason to feel guilty. You're a hunter, you've never been on your own and you live with a human monogamously?" Pam said and then began laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just so ridicules" Pam laughed.

"Keely is engaged" Jessica huffed and Pam smirked as did Keely.

"To an older, stronger Vampire, to her Maker, that's impressive not pathetic" Pam replied and Keely sighed as Jessica glared.

"Don't you think if all I wanted to do was kill and fuck that I'd be out there doin' it right now?" Jessica snapped and turned to leave the room.

"Look, I don't even know what you saw or what you think you saw Kel but when I go home tonight, I'm going home with the man I love. I'm happy that you do the same and Pam, I'm sorry that you can't" Jessica huffed and then left. Pam and Keely looked at each other for about 5 seconds before they both burst out laughing. Pam and Keely sighed as they walked outside to the chanting, protesting humans.

"Steve Newlin's right, you're devils of the night" they chanted and Keely rolled her eyes.

"What the hell?" Keely heard Jessica ask as she walked out of Fangtasia with Hoyt.

"Welcome to Vampire night life, post Russell Edgington" Keely replied as she glanced at her friend. The two shared a small smile of forgiveness for the argument in the bathroom and then quickly held hands before letting go.

"Hey Fangbanger" called one of the men as he walked forwards.

"You better not be talkin' to me" Hoyt replied.

"What if I was...Fangbanger" the man replied and Keely watched Hoyt walk forwards, followed by Jessica.

"You see that woman over there?" he asked and pointed to Jessica.

"Not that devil, that woman. Yeah she's got fangs and yeah you can bet your ass we're doing it every single night" Hoyt said and Keely gasped as Pam snorted.

"Hoyt! Hoyt stop!" Jessica shouted.

"...because we're in love and there ain't a damn thing wrong with bein' in love. Now how can you do this and still call yourself a Christian?" Hoyt demanded.

"I am a Christian god-damn it" the man replied with less bravado than before.

"Then I am clearly more Christian than you because I got love in my heart and you got nothing but hate" Hoyt said.

"You see my buddy over there? Pointing his phone at us?" he asked and Jessica, Keely, Pam and Hoyt looked at the man.

"I'm streaming video 7.20 pixel so I ain't gonna miss a thing, you and your vamp-whore..." he began and Jessica rushed at him, causing the other humans to gasp and Keely to grin slightly.

"You wonna call me that again?" she snarled and Keely rushed over to Jessica and placed her arms on Jessica and felt the female sigh.

"You two love birds go on home and let these good people exercise their constitutional right to be fucking idiots" Keely said.

"I may be a fucking idiot but at least I ain't dead" called one of the men and Pam had to grab both Keely and Jessica when the human men began to beat on Hoyt.

"Stop! Stop!" Jessica said as Pam held her back, keeping an eye on Keely.

"I know it annoys me too" Pam said in a strangely calm voice and the three looked at the smirking human with his phone camera on them.

"Technology's taking all the fun out of being a vampire" Keely snarled and Pam nodded as the human with the phone smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Keely huffed as she sat in the chair in the office. She'd been 'mean' to Eric by going shopping with Pam rather than spending the night with him and so he'd sentenced her to working the next two nights in his office. She sighed and reached over to grab the phone.

"Fangtasia, Louisiana's most Fangtasic club, what do you want?" she asked.

"Hey Keely, its Sookie" the blonde said and Keely rolled her eyes.

"I thought you should know Eric is here" she said and Keely sighed.

"So? It's his house" she said.

"He doesn't seem to remember that, or much else" she said and Keely gasped, got up from her chair went through the bar, grabbing a confused Pam's hand on the way and they both ran for Sookie's house.

"What's going on?" Pam asked as they ran.

"Eric's with Sookie and she said he can't remember much. You don't think it's anything to do with those Witches Compton mentioned do you? I mean he was kinda worried about them" she said.

"I doubt it. Eric's over a 1000 years old" Pam said and they raced into Sookie's house and Keely froze when she saw her fiancé sitting on the sofa, with his feet in water and without a shirt.

"Who the fuck are they!" Eric shouted and Keely felt her heart stop.

"Fuck" Pam said.

"Sorry, I'm sorry that was rude. I'm sorry" Eric said and then Keely noticed him looking at her.

"Eric, honey, what do you know about what happened to you?" she asked gently and he looked at her with a slight shrug.

"You have to hide him" Pam said and Sookie and Keely looked at her.

"No way" they both said and she sighed.

"He's in danger" Pam said.

"And I'm sure you'll be able to protect him much better than I can" Sookie said.

"Sookie, we'll be the first place they look" Pam answered.

"They who?" Sookie frowned.

"The witches who did this" Keely said softly as she and Eric looked at each other.

"Witches? Oh great now I have to deal with Witches? No! Not my problem" she replied.

"Actually, you're living in his house so it is your problem" Keely snapped and Eric looked at her then Sookie.

"It's my house?" he asked and Keely had to smile at his adorable lost face.

"I'll go and find out about these witches, Maybe Godric might know something" Keely muttered and Pam nodded. Keely turned and raced back to the office at Fangtasia and quickly dialled Dallas.

"Hello" she heard Isabel ask.

"Hey Isabel, its Keely I need to talk to Godric" she said.

"I'm here" she heard him say and smiled slightly.

"Ok there's something wrong with Eric" she said.

"What? What's wrong? Is he ok?" he asked.

"We're not quite sure. He didn't remember me or Pam or anyone. He's staying with Sookie since she's the safest place for him, short of sending him to Dallas and now we need to find a way to either reverse this curse or whatever" she said.

"Ok, I'll start looking but do you really think keeping him with Sookie is a good idea? Especially with Bill?" he asked.

"I have no idea but I'm hoping to God Pam comes up with a better place to hide him. He looks so lost and the last thing I want is that stupid Fairy Princess seducing him" she said.

"I doubt that will happen but keep your eye on Bill. I don't completely trust him" he said.

"Way ahead of you" she said and they bid each other goodbye and Keely went back to Researching and a while later she was joined by Sookie.

"Pam said to talk to you about Eric. She has to run the bar" she said and Keely nodded.

"Look Stackhouse, I don't like you and you don't know me so let's just get one thing clear ok. Pam and I are going to fix Eric and if anything happens to him before that, I'll have you for breakfast, fairy or not understand" she said and Sookie glared.

"You're only what? 3 years old? You don't scare me" Sookie said and Keely smirked.

"I would be more inclined to believe you if I couldn't taste your fear and your heart weren't practically humming" she said and Sookie sighed.

"I will keep him safe as long as you pay me. If ya'll are going to keep messin' up my life, I should at least get something out of it god damn it" she said and Keely raised an eyebrow.

"Fine" she said and Sookie turned and left the office.

"...or I could just shoot you right in the heart" Keely heard someone say as she silently entered the Dungeon behind the group of Humans a few days later. She grinned slightly when she saw her pissed off sister and Lafayette, the male that had been selling V.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours to deliver that Witch to me and if you don't. I will personally, Eat, fuck and kill all three of you" she heard Pam threaten. She stood just outside the door as a male walked past her in a white lab coat.

"Hello sugapuff" she said when she saw Lafayette. He yelped and turned and sighed.

"Oh Hey baby" he said and she smirked.

"I heard you can help my maker" she said.

"We're gonna ask the witch that did it to reverse the spell" he said and she nodded.

"Good because you look awfully cute in that" she smirked and he nodded, frightened and then rushed off with the female who'd given her a glare.

"There are two of them?" she heard the female ask.

"Yeah and I ain't sure which is worse so move your ass" she heard Lafayette reply as Pam walked up the stairs and stood beside her.

"Godric has a few leads on the witches so I'm gonna go and see him and try and figure a way out of this" she said and Pam nodded.

"Ok and I'll make sure nothing gets any worse here" she said and Keely nodded and went off to pack.

"Keely one thing before you go" she heard Pam say and looked at her sister out of her driver's seat window.

"Godric might not have been faithful to you but Eric?" she began and Keely looked at her lap. She tried to say she was surprised that Eric was being faithful but to be honest she wasn't.

"He is" Pam finished and Keely gasped.

"What?" she asked and Pam smiled.

"Hasn't feed from or fucked anyone but you" she said and Keely nodded and drove off to the airport.

"Godric this is useless. We've been looking for ages and found nothing but some old myth" Keely said as she entered his office.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him sitting up a table for two.

"Well I thought you might be hungry" he said and she sighed.

"Godric..." she began.

"Friendly. See I even bought the things I've found" he said and pointed to the laptop and books and she nodded. She walked over and sat down as they began drinking the blood Isabel had gotten for them. Towards the end she got up and gasped as he grabbed her hand and spun her around so she fell into him.

"You're so beautiful Keely" he said softly and reached to kiss her. She looked at him and then Eric's face came to her head. His adorable lost face and she pushed him back.

"I love Eric, Godric and he needs me" she said and he sighed.

"One night..." he began.

"Is not going to happen. You went to that human before, if you want some that badly go to her again. My body, mind and soul belong to Eric and I will always belong to him" she said and turned and left the office.

"Pam, now is really not the time for bad news so unless you are about to tell me Eric is right next to you, do not talk" she warned.

"Sorry cupcake but no such luck. Eric was arrested" she said and Keely gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"I messed up. I went to Bill and he...well I slipped up. I told him Eric was with Sookie. Bill arrested him" she said and Keely gasped.

"I'll be right there" she said and hung up and grabbed her bags.

"Where are you...?" Godric began.

"Eric needs me, I'll ring you if anything changes" she said and he nodded and she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Keely ran from Fangstasia to Bill's place and knocked.

"Kel What..." Jessica began.

"Where's Bill?" she demanded.

"I am here. Keely what..." she heard him say and rushed past Jessica and over to Bill, holding him against the wall with her fangs bared at him.

"Where the fuck is Eric" she hissed and then gasped as he pushed her back and she crashed into the stairs.

"Bill" Jessica cried and rushed over to her best friend.

Bill looked at the two vampires opposite him.

"What the fuck have you done to Eric? I know you arrested him" Keely said and Jessica looked at him.

"You did what?" she asked.

"I had to. He is under the spell of a necromancer. He's dangerous" Bill said and they glared at him.

"He is no more dangerous than we are" Jessica said and he looked at her.

"How do you...?" he began.

"I spoke to Keely. Eric has had his whole life wiped away. He can't even remember who Keely and Pam are. He's forgotten his own children, his fiancée and now you tell me you arrested him" Jessica demanded and he sighed.

"I had to" he said and looked at the two. Even though the two were now three year old Vampire's they both still looked human. They looked sad and Keely looked like her entire world was falling apart.

"Pam is gone and I have no idea where she is, Godric just tried to seduce me and my maker and fiancé is looked up in your basement. Do you really expect me to be calm?" Keely hissed and he sighed.

"They are both downstairs" he said and she nodded and rushed after him as he led her to her maker and sister.

"I want in" she said and Bill sighed and opened the cell door and locked her in with Eric and the bunched up blanket in the corner, who she guessed was Pam.

"It smells like death in here" she muttered.

"That's me" she heard Pam's voice answer and turned and saw Eric frowning as he looked around, clearly he had only just been moved into this cell.

"Pam?" Eric asked and Keely looked at him.

"Bill found you because of me. I fucked up...royally. I'm sorry" Pam's voice whimpered and Keely walked over to the huddle as did Eric.

"Why are you hiding under there?" Eric asked softly.

"Cause I don't want you to see me like this" Pam replied.

"Take it off" Eric said.

"No" Pam replied.

"Sookie told me I'm your maker, I command you" Eric said and Pam sighed and Keely gasped when she saw her sister.

"Pam" she gasped and rushed over and looked at her sister.

"The witch, Lafayette, his boyfriend and his skank of cousin. They did this to me" Pam replied and Keely sighed and sat on the bed beside her fiancé.

"Who's Lafayette?" Eric asked and both girls sighed.

"Forget it" Pam said sadly.

"I can feel myself rotting. I don't know how much time I have left" Pam said.

"I'm sorry. Are you afraid?" he asked and Pam glared at him.

"Fuck you" she snapped and Eric sighed.

"Pieces of me are falling off, I'm pissed" she growled.

"I am not gonna die like this. We need to get out of here and get the bitches who did this to us" Pam said and Keely nodded.

"No, no. King Bill believes we are a danger to our kind" Eric said and Keely finally broke. She thought him sweet and cute at first but now, now he was just pissing her off.

"Let me tell you something about King Bill. He's a self-loathing, power-hungry, pompous little dork and you hate his guts" she said and he gaped at her.

"That is treason" he said and she looked at him.

"Eric, snap the fuck out of it. You have no loyalty to Bill Compton, you are a Viking Vampire, God and you bow to no one. If someone crosses you, you rip of their liver with one fang" Keely cried.

"No" he said.

"I have been with you for a hundred years. We've travelled the world together, Killing and fucking and laughing" Pam said and he shook his head and stood up as Keely and Pam looked at him.

"I don't remember that" he said.

"Oh fucking hell. You will. We'll get your life back, I swear" Keely said softly.

"I don't want it back!" he shouted and she gasped and felt her heart stop as Pam quickly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"The things I've done I...I don't wonna remember" he said and the two walked over to him.

"You don't know what you're saying" Pam said.

"I'm not the vampire you think I am, not anymore" he said and Keely felt her eyes begin to tear with blood.

"Don't you even remember me?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Sookie told me I have two Progeny's. Are you Keely?" he asked and she and Pam gasped.

"You don't remember her?" Pam gasped.

"Sookie didn't tell me that much. We really only talked about us and..." he began and both girls gasped.

"Us? As in you and Sookie?" Keely asked.

"Well yeah, that's why I was with her" he said and Keely growled as Pam gasped.

"Jessica!" Keely screamed and seconds later Jessica appeared.

"What's wrong?" he redhead asked.

"Get me the fuck out of here. It's time for Fairy to be breakfast" she hissed and Jessica nodded and Keely was out of the cell before Eric could figure out what she meant.

"Can I?" Keely asked calmly, when Sookie looked at her through her front door window.

"Come in" she said and Keely smiled and then walked in and waited for about ten seconds before she held the blonde bitch against the door by her throat.

"You wonna tell me why you didn't think it important to explain to Eric that he has a fiancée? That he loves me? You thought it was funny for him to forget me altogether?" she hissed and Sookie gasped.

"I didn't mean to, it's just he didn't want to talk about his old life. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen, so I..." she began.

"So you filled his head with thoughts of you instead. So now when Bill stakes him he's going to be thinking of you rather than the heartache and pain it will cause me and Pam? He made us Stackhouse. He made us, we are his family and now he has no idea who we are because you didn't make him listen to you. Yeah I know getting to him is hard but he listens when you ask. He had no idea who I am. Do you have any idea how hard it is to have someone you love more than you can possibly explain, ask you if you are the other girl his new love mentioned? Do you have any idea how badly it's going to hurt when Bill kills him? Knowing that the man you love is going to die, not having a clue who you are and replacing you with another?" she demanded and Sookie gasped as a blood tear feel down the brunette's flawless pale skin.

"You wonna know the worst part?" Keely whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"What?" Sookie asked softly.

"He has no idea how to block me and Pam anymore. I can feel everything. His pain, his anger, his regret. I can feel the love he holds for you" she said and Sookie gasped. She had no idea that the bond was that strong.

"I can feel the love that used to be for me, now going to you" she said and Sookie gasped as she fell to a heap at the bottom of the stirs, looking up at Keely. The young brunette's hair was a mess, her eyes were red from tears and now there seemed to be a never-ending waterfall of tears running down her face.

"Lorena and Pam were right. Love is hopeless" she said and Sookie gasped as the brunette let out a small, pain filled sob and then vanished, leaving the front door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill looked down at the male in front of him. He wanted so badly to feel relieved that Eric Northman would finally be gone but then Jessica's visit the night before entered his head.

"You have to save and cure Eric" she said and he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked and she held out her phone. He sighed and took it and watched as the short film began. He watched as Keely walked around her room with music playing, a song playing he didn't know. He watched the camera zoom in and he watched Keely looking at pictures of her, Pam and Eric. He was amazed at how normal and loving the three seemed in the pictures. He gasped when he heard some of the song lyrics. 'Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end but in my heart's a memory and there you'll always be'. He gasped as he watched Keely begin to cry as she placed the pictures into a box. He watched the film play on, listening to the lyrics, which seemed to make Keely cry more. He sighed as he watched her look through her wardrobe and take out the beautiful gown she'd bought to wear when she would marry Eric.

"Goodbye may seem like forever, Farewell is like the end. But in my heart's a memory and there, my love, you'll always be" he heard sing. Her voice broke and sounded weaker than ever before as she tried to sing through the waterfall of bloody tears. He watched her place the gown into a box along with the photo's before the camera followed her and she locked the box in Eric's safe.

"Not like he'll remember it anyway" he heard her whimper and then gasped as she ran past the camera sobbing before slamming her door closed and the sound of her heart-breaking sobs ripped through him.

"Jessica I..." he began.

"Save him Bill, whatever it takes, please. For me and more importantly for Keely, save him" she said and he watched her wipe away a few tears of her own before she ran out of the room.

"Go" he said and Eric and the guards looked at him.

"My king?" Eric asked and Bill looked at him.

"Go Eric. Go home and look in the safe and remember" he said and Eric frowned but ran off.

Eric entered his office at Fangtasia and looked around. Pam was off somewhere healing and he hadn't seen Keely since she ran off. He looked around and then walked over to the safe and sighed.

"I can remember later, I need to see Sookie" he said and walked out of his office and towards Sookie's home.

"Eric" she gasped and he looked at her and then walked over and kissed her.

"Where's Keely?" Bill asked as he entered the room and Eric gasped and fell to his knees when a flood of unbelievable pain hit him.

"Keely" he gasped.

"Where is she?" he groaned and Pam moved back with a glare.

"She's gone" she said and he looked at her.

"Pam..." he began.

"Don't you dare growl at me. You're the reason she left. You two were about to get married and you lose your memory. You fall for Fairy Princess and forget who Keely even is. She has spent this entire time driving herself to barley sleeping during the day, trying to cure you and what have you been doing? Oh right yeah, her" Pam snapped and then looked at Sookie, who was pale and looking at her lap.

"I sincerely hope he is who you want because now, he has no one" Pam said and Eric, Bill and Sookie looked at her.

"But you..." Sookie began.

"I am glad he has his memory back but that's all. As far as I'm concerned, he released me years ago. Now I'm going to find my sister and pray to god I can find her before she finds the sun" Pam snarled and stormed off.

"Pam get back here!" Eric shouted and Sookie and Bill gasped when the blonde ignored him and carried on walking.

"Pam!" they heard Jessica's voice shout as the redhead ran down the stairs.

"I want my sister back too, let's go" Jessica said and the three watched the two females leave the manor and then heard the sound of them run off.

"Did you release Jessica?" Sookie asked and Bill nodded.

"Yes, did you release Keely?" Bill asked and Eric sighed.

"No but I can't do that to her. Pam is right. I forgot her. I spent my time with Sookie when she was making herself ill trying to help me" Eric said and left the room.

Godric stood in the doorway of Keely's guest room and sighed. The brunette had spent the past two weeks in her bed watching the sad parts of Disney movies over and over on her laptop. He had rang and spoke to her brother, Patrick, but even her own brother hadn't cheered Keely up. It seemed nothing was working. Isabel had gone out and bought everything she thought the brunette would like and the items still lay in their bags by her wardrobe door.

"Goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end but in my hearts a memory, and there you'll always be" he heard her sing softly and sighed and went to his office. He contemplated ringing Eric but knew it would only upset her further. He had even thought of ringing Pam but she was far too loyal to Eric. He sighed and went back to Keely's bedroom and walked over to the bed.

"Leave me alone Godric" she said softly and he sighed and crawled in behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He laid with her until the tingles of the sun hit him and he saw Keely was still awake as her eyes nose and ears bled from the sun.

"Sleep Keely" he said softly.

"I can't" she whispered and he sighed and managed to stay awake a little longer before he gave in to the sun. He woke early and gasped when he felt Keely was gone. He rushed as much as he could through the house and saw her standing behind a dark curtain watching the sun set through dark glasses, which had been invented which really only worked on older vampires. He gasped when she removed the glasses and he saw her face. It was covered with blood and she looked far from the beautiful brunette she was.

Eric entered his office and walked over to the safe. Bill had been telling him for days to look inside and he was so bored, he figured he may as well. Pam, Jessica and Keely had all been gone for just under a month and it was killing him and Bill. Sookie had decided she didn't want him or Bill, after ruining his relationship with Keely and Pam and now he and Bill were alone. Bill had given up being King, spending his time searching for Jessica. Eric sighed as he opened the huge safe and gasped when he saw the box. He pulled it out and gasped when he saw the pictures on top of a familiar, beautiful gown. Keely's wedding dress. They had both realized white was out for the dress and so they had agreed on a black gown with white accents, that was strangely beautiful. Pam had actually agreed to wear a white bridesmaid gown as had Jessica and despite her better judgment Keely had actually invited Sookie. Sookie had told him about Keely's visit and he was amazed that his love hadn't just ripped the blonde to pieces. He sighed as he sat in the office, looking through his loves pictures, trying to ignore the blood tears on the glass and the ones on his own face.


	5. Athor's Note

I know some of you are upset about my choice to write that Eric falls for Sookie in my Keely Northman Season 4 story but I do promise you that it has to happen in order for the rest of this story to happen. Please forgive me. I promise there is a method to the madness!


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica gasped and grabbed Pam's arm as pain hit her.

"Keely" she gasped and Pam frowned.

"How can you...?" Pam began.

"I have always been able to do it. We did it as humans too. It was like a twin telepathy thing" Jessica gasped and then took off running, Pam on her heels.

Keely looked across the lake and held Eric's sword in her hands. He had given it to her as a wedding gift. He had said if he ever hurt her, it was pure silver and she had his permission to kill him with it. She looked down into the blade, her eyes prickling with tears. She looked at her own eyes in the blade and then it changed and become Eric's beautiful blue and she broke. She let out an agonised scream of pain before driving the sword through the ground at her feet and falling to her knees beside it, holding onto the hilt of the sword. Thunder clapped loudly over head as it began to rain and she couldn't help but think it perfect timing.

"Keely!" she heard two voices cry. She had no energy to look up as arms wrapped around her and she felt the familiar arms of Jessica.

"I'm here Kel" Jessica cooed softly and Keely turned and sobbed into the arms of her best friend and sisters.

Pam watched Jessica laying with Keely in the brunette's guest bed at Godric's home.

"We have to tell Eric" she said and he shook his head.

"No, he caused this. He doesn't get anything. He can live with knowing he drove her away" Jessica's voice snarled and they saw the redhead glaring at them from beside Keely. The brunette had actually returned home and the second she got into her bed, even though the moon was high in the sky, she had passed out.

"But he..." Pam began.

"Fell for Sookie. He forgot all about Keely because he was trying to save his precious Sookie. He doesn't get anything. He got what he wanted. He got his beloved fucking fairy" Jessica said and Godric looked at the redhead.

"She's right" he said and Pam gasped.

"Godric..."she began.

"This is Eric's mistake and now he has to deal with the consequences" he said and Jessica nodded and went back to Keely, closing the door and Godric went off to his office and Pam sighed and went to her own guest room. She sighed as she sat on her bed. Sure Eric was an ass and he deserved to be in pain but didn't he at least deserve to know his child was safe? After all Keely wasn't only his fiancée, she was his baby too. She sighed and grabbed her phone and walked out of the house and went for a walk, debating on calling Eric or at least Bill. Let the King decide if his subject deserved to know.

Eric sighed as he went to the office and picked up the phone.

"What" he asked.

"Someone isn't very cheery" he heard Pam's voice say and gasped.

"Pam" he gasped.

"Hello Eric" she said.

"Where are you? Where's Keely? Is she ok? Is she hurt? Do you want me to come to you?" he asked.

"I think it's safe to say you are safer staying as far away from her as possible. She has that silver sword of yours still" she warned and he sighed.

"Pam, the way I feel right now, the feeling of silver would feel like fucking sex" he replied.

"You feel that bad?" she asked gently.

"Pam, I lost both of the people I love. I lost the two most important girls in my life because I was stupid and stubborn and well, not myself" he said.

"Sorry Eric but that doesn't cut any ice" she said.

"I know, I know it doesn't. I just...I miss you both so much. It feels so cold and empty here. No fun, no laughter, no games. I am actually contemplating inviting Ginger into the office for a chat" he said and heard her laugh and smiled.

"Come home" he said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Eric" she said and he sighed.

"Please. Tell Keely to bring the sword and I will stand in the most degrading way I can think off and let her cut my head off. Pam, I blocked my feelings from you and Keely because I don't want you to feel this way" he said.

"Eric, I believe you're in pain but you have no idea what this has done. Keely lost you to Sookie. The girl she hates most of all. Yvetta she can tolerate, Ginger. Hell even losing you to Sophie-Anne would have hurt less. Sookie Stackhouse is the last girl Keely can forgive Eric. She loves you, you know she does and where did it get her? Nowhere but heartbreak city" she replied.

"Pam if I could go back and change it all I would in a heartbeat but I can't" he said and heard ruffling on her end of the line.

"Pam, I love you and Keely with everything I have. I know I fucked up. I know that Keely hates me, I hate me. Sookie fascinated me, her gift. I know Keely will never forgive me but you have no idea how much it hurts knowing that she could be hurt or heaven forbid, dead. I can't feel anything from her Pam. If you could even get her to send all of her hate at me, at least I would know she's alive. I would rather know she hated me than live with the images my head is coming up with" he begged and found he didn't care that he was openly crying down his chest as he begged his daughter to return. To bring his love with her.

"I have one I just can't shake. She's on that stone that Steve Newlin strapped me too. I can hear her screaming for me in my head. I can see her in pain and crying and screaming for help. Pam, I beg of you. Bring her home" he begged, his voice cracking.

"Sookie means nothing to me. She is just another human. You are my girls. You are my life, both of you. I have been with you for a hundred years Pam. I first thought of her as just a punishment and then I got to know her and love her and now she's gone, you're both gone. My head is screaming at me to command her to come back but I know it would only hurt her more. I cannot live without you, either of you and I do not intend to try. I know you are mad at me Pam, I cannot blame you or Keely but I beg on my hands and knees, for you come back to me" he begged and sighed when she was silent.

"I love you both more than I can explain. Please come back to me, I need my girls" he begged softly.

"Sorry Eric" he heard Keely's voice reply and gasped.

"Keely" he gasped.

"Keely please, I never wanted to..." he began and then felt his no-longer-beating heart shatter when she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick entered Godric's home and saw his sister asleep in the living room on the sofa. He gave a determined nod and picked up the vampire and carried her to his van. He locked her inside the back of the silver locked van and drove back to Shreveport. He had arrived at Godric's place a week ago and had seen his sister slowly get worse. She could barely move because she had no energy to move because she spent it all crying. He was finally fed up. His sister was in pain and the only way to get rid of it was to make her confront it. So he was locking her and Eric in his van and they would stay in there until either they made up...or she killed him. He arrived at Shreveport the next day at lunch time and went inside and nodded to his accomplice Ginger as he carried the heavy Viking out to the sun tight van. He and Ginger put a few crates of Tru blood into the van and then he placed the silver barriers on the van and parked it in the back car park. Now all they had to do was wait.

Eric woke and gasped when he saw the beautiful brunette opposite him. She was paler than normal and looked ill as she lay in a blanket on the bench seat. He smiled gently and then saw the Tru Blood, he opened a bottle and while the brunette was still out, he poured it down her throat in bits. It took him two hours to make her drink three bottles and the slight colour returned. He lay on the other bench and waited for her to wake. He smiled slightly when her eyes fluttered open.

"Eric?" she muttered and he smiled at her.

"This was not me" he said and she looked around and then growled.

"Patrick!" she shouted and they heard her brother chuckle.

"Let me out of here this minute Patrick" she demanded.

"Not until you two work this out. You were almost dead Keely. I almost lost you once and I will be damned if I lose you for good" her brother replied and she huffed.

"Let me out human" Eric said and Patrick openly laughed.

"You've get even less of a chance than her. I love her, you...you I could very well live without" he replied.

"Patrick this isn't funny, let us out" Keely said.

"Sorry Kel" he said and she huffed and went and sat on the other side of the truck.

"Keely I..." Eric began.

"Shut up Eric. I do not want to hear your excuses. Just stay away from me and maybe he'll think I killed you and let us out" she replied coldly.

"Keely, I'm sorry" Eric said and she looked up and glared at him.

"I don't care. You made me and Pam. You said you would never put us second to anyone and guess what? You did and to a fucking fairy Princess too, and even worse. A fucking fairy that used to belong to Bill sodding Compton" she snarled angrily and he sighed.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't remember my own parents" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry you lost your memory Eric but that does not in any way excuse what happened. I don't care what you do or say now. I just don't" she said and he looked at her.

"Keely..." he began and she looked at him.

"Do not talk to me. I do not want to listen" she said and he sighed and sat on the ground on the other side to her. The sun came up and forced the two to sleep three times and each night was spent starting with asking Patrick to let them out before the rest was spent in silence.

"What's that noise?" Eric asked and Keely gasped when she realised it was her phone. She grabbed it from where it was hiding under her bench and smiled.

"Jess thank God. Where are you?" the brunette asked.

"In Fangtasia, wondering where you are" the redhead replied.

"I'm in the back parking lot in a van. Patrick and Ginger locked me and Eric in. You have to come and get me out of here" Keely said and Jessica gasped.

"On my way" she said and hung up. Keely stood and pulled on her jacket and looked at her maker.

"Release me" she said and he looked at her, stunned.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him calmly.

"Release me" she said and he gave her a sad smile.

"I can't" he said and she glared at him.

"Bullshit! You can release me anytime you want" she said and he looked at her.

"That's my point, I don't want to" he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You replaced me easily enough, why not just release me and go back to your fairy?" she spat and he stood and looked at her.

"I didn't want to forget you Keely. I love you, I just forgot I love you" he said and she gave a cold, humourless laugh.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Release me" she ordered and he sighed and shook his head.

"No" he said and she growled at him.

"You broke my heart, you replaced me, you forgot who I was, you didn't even try and make me stay and now you want to keep me here with you when I hate you?" she asked and he looked at her.

"You hate me?" he asked and she looked at him.

"How can I not?" she asked and he looked at her. Keely sighed and rolled her eyes and then sat in her seat and waited for Jessica.

"Keely?" they heard Jessica's voice ask.

"In here, how do I get out?" Keely replied.

"Patrick is in Fangtasia with Pam and Ginger. I'll get gloves and let you out" Jessica said and then a few minutes later they heard chains clinking together.

"Come on Kel" Jessica said when she got the doors open. She sent Eric a furious look and then held out her hand and helped Keely from the van.

"Release me" Keely said and he looked at her.

"I can't" he said and she growled and then she and Jessica ran off. It took Eric all of about 2 minutes before he knew what he had to do. He looked in the direction Jessica and Keely had ran and sighed.

"As your maker, Keely Scarlett Adams-Northman, I release you" he said softly and felt the connection waver. It was up to Keely now. She had to return the connection as time went on or the connection would vanish.

Keely gasped as she felt the connection she had with Eric waver. He'd done it. He'd released her. She was free...but then why did she feel worse than she had before?

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked when Keely stopped and turned around, facing the way they'd ran.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she said and they smiled at each other and ran ahead. The two sighed as they stopped outside Keely's human home. They could hear their families together.

"It isn't worth it" Keely said and grabbed Jessica's hand.

"What?" the red head asked and Keely sighed.

"We're free Jess. From them, from their torment, from Bill and now I'm free from Eric. They are not worth it" she said and Jessica looked at the brunette.

"So what now?" she asked and Jessica shrugged.

"I say we get our own place here and then we can start over" Jessica said and she nodded.

"Good idea" she said and followed Jessica to Bill's manor. Keely went to Jessica's room and then to the bathroom where she took a long, bubble bath as she listened to Jessica crying and telling Nan, the woman that represented them on T.V, about her issues with Hoyt and Jason Stackhouse, who was cute but about as sharp as a spoon. She got out of the bath as she scented Bill and then went to Jessica's room to change into a pair of simple blue jeans, a black tank top with a loose, pink top that fell over on shoulder along with a pair of Jessica's pink flip-flops. She lay on the bed beside Jessica, held down with silver chains as Bill, Nan, Jessica and she waited for the day to go by so they were safe from being effected by the stupid witches that were really beginning to piss her off.

"I almost hesitate to ask but least there be more surprises is there anything else I need to know?" Nan asked and Keely saw Bill looking at her and Jessica, sadly as they whimpered and held hands through the burning agony of the chains.

"Only that Northman is missing" Bill replied and she froze.

"Eric's missing?" she muttered and Jessica shrugged.

"What? How?" Nan asked.

"Last we spoke you were about to show him the True Death" Nan said and Keely forced away another whimper.

"I changed my mind" Bill replied calmly.

"What a decisive Leader you've turned out to be" she replied sarcastically and Keely rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to cancel tomorrow night" Bill said and Keely frowned.

"What's tomorrow night" she muttered and Jessica sighed.

"Some Vampire party to show we're sweet and kind" Jessica muttered back and she nodded.

"Cancelling is not an option" Nan replied.

"What is so important about this event that you're willing to risk your life and mine to…?" Bill began.

"There are factions within…" Nan replied.

"Factions within what? The AVL? The Authority? Unless you tell me, I cannot agree to…" he said.

"Right now, crews from CNN, VTV, Fox News and bloggers from across the country are already outside the hotel waiting. What would you have me tell them?" Nan demanded and Keely held tightly to Jessica's hand as the redhead whimpered as she thought of Jason and Hoyt. Keely knew that Jessica didn't love Hoyt that she loved Jason but Jessica had never been able to hurt anyone. So she understood that her sister needed support but first they needed to get through this.

"I didn't think it was possible but you actually make me long for Queen Sophie-Anne" Nan said and Keely ignored the two arguing like infants as she tried to comfort Jessica.

"Are they always like this?" she muttered and Jessica looked at her.

"Pretty much, sometimes they're worse" she said and Keely sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie woke up in her living room and then stood up in a short, slightly frilly red satin robe and black heels, and went to answer the door. She pulled it open and then frowned when she saw Eric standing on her step in broad daylight, in jeans, a black top and his sexy leather jacket.

"What? It's daytime" she said and moved back as he stalked into her house and kissed her. Sookie suddenly found herself lying on her dining room table with Eric kissing her neck.

"Sookie" Bill's voice said and she turned her head and saw Bill sitting on the chair next to her, looking at her.

"Bill?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked moving backwards.

"Ask Sookie it's her dream" said a female voice and Sookie sat up and they all looked towards the door and Sookie frowned when she saw Keely Addams, Eric's progeny and ex-fiancée, standing there in the black version of her red robe with a pair of blood red heels and her hair over her shoulders in the familiar main of perfect, loose curls with bold red lips she could never pull off.

"What is going on here?" Sookie asked and then gaped when Keely walked over and sat in Bill's lap.

"You wanted Eric so I took Bill" Keely replied and Sookie gasped when Bill began kissing her neck.

"Bill" she gasped and they watched Eric walk over and the two men began fighting over Keely.

"How does it feel now Stackhouse? The two men you love wanting another woman? Now you know how I felt" Keely said coldly and Sookie grabbed her hand and pulled her and the two men into the living room. She pushed Keely into the armchair and Eric and Bill sat on the sofa, at opposite ends, looking from her to Keely and then back again and then repeating the action.

"I could be dreaming about anything. I could be swimming with dolphins or eating a whole pie without any consequences but instead I'm here with the two of you…well and her" she said and Keely just rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and Sookie saw Eric's eyes snap to her legs and darken slightly but Bill didn't move from looking at her.

"It has to mean something" Sookie said.

"I'm afraid to ask what" Eric commented and Bill smirked slightly.

"I must be in love with the two of you" she said.

"You can't be, that's not who you are" Bill replied.

"Why? Because I've always been this self-conscious, good little girl who's too scared to think outside the box, especially when it comes to love and sex" She said and noticed that Eric and Keely were looking at each other, but Bill was still staring at her.

"But as of right now, I'm putting that little girl behind me" she said.

"What exactly are you saying Fairy Princess?" Keely asked and Sookie looked at her.

"That I can love both of them. That I don't have to be yours or yours. I'm proposing that the two of you, be mine" she said and saw Eric look at her then look at Keely.

"I'm the king of Louisiana, I do not share" Bill said.

"You have to choose" Eric said and Sookie looked at them.

"Ok first of all you guys are vampires what's with all the morality? And second of all this is such a double standard. If it's two women and one guy everyone honky dory with it, even if they barley know each other but when a woman wants to have her way with two men she's totally and completely in love with everyone's protesting all of a sudden. I'm saying I love you, both of you" Sookie said and saw Keely stand up and walk over to her.

"I'm asking you both to love me…together" Sookie said and opened her robe and saw Keely do the same, showing off her expensive black lace underwear set. Sookie saw Bill's jaw drop slightly as he stared at her and then she saw Eric was all but drooling with his eyes staring a hole into Keely. Sookie sat on the sofa between the two and Eric and Bill began kissing her and then she felt Eric move and turned as Bill carried on kissing her neck. She watched Eric walk over to Keely, who was still standing on her own and watched him looking at her in a way he hadn't ever looked at her.

"I love you" she heard him say to Keely who smiled brightly at him.

"I love you too" she said and Sookie watched them kiss and then turned back to Bill and began kissing him. She gasped as she woke up and looked around and gasped when it hit her that not only had she taken Eric from Keely, she'd driven Bill away as well.

"I have to fix this" she muttered and then ran off to change so she could make some calls to find Keely, Pam, Jessica, Bill and Eric.

Keely sat with Jessica in the living room of Bill's home while Bill was out with Nan at the Tolerance party in Shreveport.

"So what are you gonna do now?" she asked and Jessica sighed.

"I don't know. I mean I do love Hoyt but not that way no more but then I do love Jason but how can I do that to Hoyt. I mean they're best friends" she said and Keely shrugged.

"I don't know sweetie, maybe you need to sit down with Jason and really talk about it. I mean see how you both really feel and go from there" she said and then they heard a knock at the door and a heartbeat.

"I'll go" Jessica said and got up and went to answer the door in a red, deep purple and royal blue floral summer dress with red flats.

"Jason" Jessica asked and Keely smiled and got up and walked over to stand on the other side of the door, to listen.

"Where's the security?" Jason Stackhouse's voice asked.

"Bill had an event at some hotel and I'm with Keely, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well…erm…this box is for you. It's all your stuff. Hoyt said…he said he wanted you to have them" he said and Keely sighed when she Jessica's sad face as she took the box.

"That how he said it?" Jessica asked and Keely knew that they all knew Jason had lied, covering for whatever Hoyt really said.

"I might be paraphrasing a little" Jason said as Jessica put the box on the table in the foyer.

"Jess…you alright?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm just fine" she lied and Keely looked at her.

"If you ever need to talk…" he said and Jessica looked at him over her shoulder as she turned slightly.

"Do you maybe wonna come in?" she asked softly.

"You know I don't think that's such a good idea" he said and Keely sighed. They were so awkward it was almost funny.

"Right" Jessica agreed.

"Yeah" he said and Keely sighed and went to the living room and grabbed her jacket.

"You both need to talk, really talk not just this awkward teenage shit. So I'll be Fangtasia" Keely said and walked out of the house and then turned and looked at Jason.

"Talk to her" she mouthed and then ran to her old home. She entered and saw Pam look up from the bar, right at her.

"Hey" she said and walked over and sat at the bar beside her sister.

"I heard about Eric, any idea where he is?" she asked and Pam sighed.

"Those witches fucked up his memory again and now he's missing. I have a few ideas where he is but none of them are good for us or Eric" she replied and Keely sighed.

"They really don't like Vampires do they?" she asked and Pam shook her head.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining but I thought this would be one place you'd never come to again" she said and Keely sighed.

"Well it was only really to avoid Eric but since he's gone, I thought it would be ok" she said and Pam nodded and they sat at the bar, watching the people in the bar and Keely almost laughed when she saw a group of guys watching her, almost drooling.

"They're pathetic" Pam said and she nodded and then Keely spotted Michael and smiled. She got up and walked through the crowd which that parted for her, knowing her as Eric's progeny. She reached Michael and he smiled at her.

"Hello stranger" she said and he smiled at her.

"Hungry?" he asked and she smiled.

"Starving" she said and he laughed and she grabbed his hand and he followed her to the office where she drank what she needed and then got him some orange juice and they sat in the office talking and then she sighed when the office phone rang, interrupting them.

"Fangtasia, what do you want?" she asked.

"Keely? I thought you were with Jessica at my house" Bill's voice said.

"She's talking with Jason, what is it Bill I'm in the middle of something here" she said.

"Eric is back to normal" he said and she froze.

"What?" she whispered.

"He has his memory back, we're on the way to my house" he said and she hung up.

"You can stay here as long as you want honey but I have to go" she said and kissed him and then ran to find Pam.

"We have to go to Bill's" she said and Pam frowned at her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Eric's back" she said and Pam looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked and Keely sighed.

"I want to see for myself that he's ok and then Me and Jessica can work out where to go from there" she said and Pam nodded and they ran for Bill's manor, leaving Chow in charge.


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie sighed as she looked at Eric as he sat on the sofa beside her for the second time after regaining his memory. She could see the Eric that she'd fallen in love with in his eyes but there were just two things wrong. He didn't love her, he loved Keely and she didn't love him, she loved Bill. They had been caught up in the mayhem and trouble that the Witches had caused and now they had to pray to god that Keely and Bill would understand.

"Why can't we be together?" Eric asked and she looked at him.

"Think about it Eric. Close your eyes clear your mind and tell me exactly what you see" she said and he did as she asked and she waited.

"Brown eyes, beautiful full red lips, soft, smooth pale skin, long curly brown hair, long, pale legs that go on for miles" he said and she smiled softly.

"What else?" she asked softly.

"Perfect, straight white teeth, two beautiful, brilliant white fangs and a body that would make supermodels furious with envy" he replied and she smiled more as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sookie I…" he began and she smiled.

"I know. I feel the same with Bill. Hopefully they'll understand when we talk to them" she said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Sookie" he said and she nodded.

"So am I" she said and then the door burst open and Pam walked in followed by Keely who wore a pair of dark jeans, a red top and a cute black jacket and a pair of black heels.

"Bill called the bar" Pam said as she and Keely walked over to them.

"Are you back? Is it really you?" Pam asked and Eric stood up.

"Yes, I'm back" he said and she hugged him tightly and he looked at Keely and saw the soft happy smile and the bloody, happy tears in her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.

"Keely, min kärlek" he said and she walked over to him. He waited for the slap he deserved. He waited for her to tell him to go to hell but was extremely surprised and happy beyond belief when she ran across the hall and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, putting his hand on her head to feel her familiar, soft silky hair. He turned his head slightly to kiss her head as Pam looked at them, smiling through her own happy tears.

"My God, I missed you" Pam said as he looked at her as he held tightly to Keely.

"That fucking Sorceress, we thought we'd lost you for good this time" Pam said and Eric let Keely go as she pulled back slightly.

"I'm so fucking mad at you" she said softly and he smiled softly.

"I'm mad at me too" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry my darling, I fucked up completely but I love you. I have always loved you. The witches, they just totally messed me up" he said and she nodded.

"We know, I don't forgive you that's gonna take some time but I still love you" she said and he sighed, relieved and hugged her again.

"How did you break the curse?" Pam asked.

"I didn't, Sookie did" he said, sheepishly and saw Pam look at Keely.

"Oh well…thanks" Pam said and Sookie nodded, knowing it best not to speak.

"Why didn't you summon us?" Pam asked and he sighed and looked at her as Keely looked at her shoes.

"We'll talk about it later" he said and kissed her forehead and then took Keely's hand and she followed him out of the room. He looked at her as she stood in the kitchen of Bill's home wringing her hands and bitting her bottom lip.

"If you want me to behave, I suggest you stop doing that" he said and she laughed softly and looked at him.

"I wanted to summon you, but I was afraid. I thought you'd reject it, I mean I released you and…I'm sorry" he said and she smiled.

"I almost didn't but then I remembered that last time I lost you completely and it hurt so badly. I'm so mad at you but living without you just…it's too hard. We have to work through this Eric and we need to be slow and steady about it. I am so mad but so happy that you're ok. Sookie saved your life but I'm sorry I just…I don't want you near her. I know that I'm not right to ask that of you but…" she said and he nodded.

"I won't. If you don't want me to see her then I won't" he said and she sighed.

"Eric..." she said.

"I want you Keely and if never seeing her again is what you want then I won't see her again. I swear" he said and she looked at him.

"I love you Eric" she said and he wrapped his arms around her again, tightly and never wanting to let go as he buried his head into her long hair, inhaling her comforting scent of her shampoo, the mixture of his blood, Godric's blood and hers as well as her perfume. They entered the main foyer as Sookie and Bill talked about blowing up the base of the witches.

"…Tara and other humans are in there" Sookie protested against her obviously furious husband.

"Well then, they bet on the wrong horse, that's too bad" Eric said as he leaned against a wall post, putting her against the post, under his arm protectively.

"I've summoned Jessica. We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground. Pam, Keely you both stay here" he said and Keely nodded.

"I'm so in" Pam agreed.

"Only if I can stay with Jess" Keely said and Bill smiled at her.

"I never thought of putting you anywhere else" he said and she smiled softly and gratefully at him.

"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel and Eric, he'd still be a zombie and you'd be dead" Sookie said and Eric smiled softly when he felt Keely's hand tighten as she held onto his jacket.

"My kind is still in danger. I can't risk potential genocide to save one human just because she's your friend" Bill said and Eric saw Keely looking at the man.

"Lovable isn't he?" Eric commented and saw Keely glare at him.

"Eric shut up" she said and he looked at her and stayed quiet.

"Then at least let me help" Sookie said.

"Last time you helped you got shot and almost died. Stay away from there Sookie because tomorrow night we're gonna finish Marine once and for all" Bill said.

"And if innocent people die?" she asked.

"It's war, Fairy, it happens" Keely said coldly and Sookie glared at her then turned and stormed out of the house and Keely saw Bill looking at her.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Eric narrowed his eyes at the other male.

"No" he said and Bill ignored him and looked at Keely.

"I'll see you downstairs" she said and he gaped at her.

"Keely…" he began.

"I'll see you downstairs" she said and he closed his eyes softly when she kissed his cheek and then followed Bill outside onto the porch.


	10. Chapter 10

Keely sat on the porch chair-swing and looked at Bill as he sat beside her.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she sighed.

"I will be. Are you?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean they had sex, they…I don't know" he said and she sighed.

"I understand. I mean I feel the same with Eric but we can either hate them for it or we can try and move on" she said and he looked at her.

"I just wish she could understand you know" he said and she frowned at him.

"What?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I wish I could just make her feel how I feel" he said and she sighed.

"I know but like I said, we can either be mad at them and hate them or move on" she said and he looked at her.

"So what you're just gonna forgive him?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, Eric knows how I feel. He knows that while I do love him, he hurt me and he knows that it's going to take time before I can forgive him. Sookie needs to know that you need the same" she said and he sighed and then got up and began pacing.

"I feel so angry, I wanted to hit something" he said and she nodded.

"I know how you feel, I think I punched Godric at one point" she said and he looked at her as she laughed softly.

"Bill, this isn't going to go away overnight but you and Sookie are forever" she said and he looked at her with an amused look and she sighed.

"She means you guys were made for each other" Jessica's voice explained as she walked up the stairs and sat beside Keely.

"She might have started as a job, she might be annoying and she might be a pain in the ass but you two belong together. You're like Ben and Jerry's" Jessica said.

"Tom and Jerry" Keely said and he looked at them.

"Posh and Becks" Jessica suggested and Bill wanted to laugh at the two.

"Bonnie and Clyde…only without the robbing and exciting car chases" Keely grinned and they laughed as he rolled his eyes at them, with an indulgent smile.

"I know it's hard Bill and I know that it hurts like a bitch but life wouldn't be life without drama and pain and bumps. Ok this is a bloody big bump but you two will get past it, just like Kel and Eric will. It will just take time and patience" Jessica said and he looked at them.

"Thank you girls, now come on. We have to get chained up" he said and they looked at him.

"Do we have to?" Jessica whimpered as they went downstairs and saw Nan was already chained up as was Pam as Eric waited for them.

"I'll secure Jessica" Bill said and Eric nodded.

"Keely, come on love" he said and Keely and Jessica climbed onto the double bed and held hands tightly and screamed slightly as they were chained down.

"That's enough" Eric muttered but Bill looked at him.

"I thought that and Jessica got away. She almost got fried by the sun and would have if Jason Stackhouse hadn't been there and saved her. We have no other choice, better for her to be in pain now than dead" Bill said and Eric sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry my darling" he said softly as Keely looked at him, bloody tears covering her face. They both lay there, whimpering and then heard Bill and Eric hissing and yelling out as they chained themselves down. Eric sat beside Pam, sitting up against the bars with the chains around their necks, wrapped around the bars. Bill lay on the bed between Jessica and Keely and Nan. Keely shared an exasperated look with Jessica as Nan and Bill began arguing again.

"Don't listen to her" Eric's calm voice said.

"She doesn't know it yet but it's the end of her time" he added.

"What the fuck do you know? True Death for you too Northman" Nan snapped.

"Don't you dare threaten him you incompetent bitch" Pam snarled.

"Fuck you! True death for you too" Nan said.

"Why don't you just have us all killed and be done with it" Keely said and Nan hissed.

"Don't tempt me miniature Barbie" Nan sneered and Keely heard Eric growl.

"I don't care what happens as long as I get to kill shit" Jessica exclaimed and Keely laughed.

"I'm with her" she laughed and heard Pam giggle and Eric and Bill chuckle.

"The price is irrelevant if everything is ready to go by sundown" Bill said.

"And if little Fairy Princess keeps her nose out of it" Keely muttered and her Jessica and Pam giggle. Keely, Pam and Jessica stood in Keely's wardrobe at Fangtasia, deciding what to wear to fight at Moon Goddess. Jessica wore a pair of black combat pants, a black vest top and a black jacket with combat boots. Pam had decided on black skinny combat pants, a black top and a black Prada jacket Eric bought her for her birthday and the same combat boots as Jessica and Keely had finally decided, after three different outfit changes, on a pair of skinny black jeans, a black halter top, the black leather Jacket Eric had bought her and a pair of heeled black boots, all three girls pulled their hair back into a ponytail and Keely had strapped a gun to the belt that hung on an angle around her hips. They piled into the back of the black van Eric had picked up and saw Eric and Bill in all-black in the front seats.

"This is gonna be fun" Jessica grinned and Keely smirked.

"These bitches started all of this and they cost me my wedding" she said and Pam looked at them and she saw Eric smiling at her.

"They turned me into a walking, rotting corpse, I get first shot" Pam said.

"I lost my memory and they fucked up my life, get in line Pam" Eric's voice said from the front seat.

"And they generally just piss me off" Bill shrugged and they laughed slightly and then Eric parked up opposite the store and then Bill and Eric opened the door and the three girls climbed out, picking up their large weapons.

"I am so sick of silvering myself all day, every day. I'm pissed off all the time, this is what PMS used to feel like" Jessica commented and Keely and Pam laughed as the two males rolled their eyes, both clearly amused.

"Our objective is to kill the witch and finish this one way or the other but we're gonna finish this tonight, are we clear?" Bill asked.

"Utterly, can we blow up these wiccan dipshits already? We've got a mani pedi at 4" Pam commented calmly as Jessica, Eric and Keely loaded their weapons.

"Can I get another one of these?" Keely asked as she loaded up her gun.

"What for?" Eric asked and she smirked.

"In case Sookie tries to brainwash you again" she said and he laughed as Bill rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it" he said and she grinned.

"Eric watch the back" Bill said and Eric moved along as did Pam and Keely so they stood in a line, with their weapons raised at the store.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" called a voice and Jessica and Keely gaped as Jason Stackhouse ran over towards them.

"Jason?" Bill asked.

"Stop, stop. You can't blow that place up. Put that thing down. Sookie's in there" he said and they all sighed and Pam and Keely shared a pissed off look.

"What? I told her to stay away" Bill said.

"And you expected her to listen?" Eric asked.

"Fucking Sookie" Eric hissed angrily.

"Fucking Sookie, put it down" Bill agreed as he helped Jessica put down her bazooka.

"Fucking Sookie? Fucking Sookie?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Yeah, fucking Sookie as usual she's in the god-damn way" Keely snapped and Jason glared at her.

"I don't believe this" Jason said.

"Hey Sookie picked you up, cold and scared off the side of the road and opened her home to you" Jason said to Eric.

"Well technically, it's my home" Eric replied.

"Fuck you chump, it's her house" Jason snapped.

"And you" Jason said and walked down the line to stand in front of Bill.

"How many times has Sookie saved your life? Letting you drink her blood like your own private soda fountain and the fact that you'd even think about hurting her just to settle some score" Jason sneered.

"Have you forgotten the fact that she brainwashed my fiancée? Got me almost killed and fucked up this whole thing…again" Keely snapped and he looked at her.

"How many times did she save your life?" he asked.

"Never, I've saved her at least twice so don't give me that shit Stackhouse. That bitch owes me" she snapped and he glared at her but didn't comment when Jessica moved to stand with her.

"We much abort" Bill said.

"I agree" Eric replied and Jason nodded.

"Holy shit gentlemen do not tell me you'd put our entire species at risk for a gash in a sundress" Pam said and Jason looked at her as Keely looked at Eric.

"We have to find another way" Bill said, looking at Pam, firmly and Pam and Keely rolled their eyes.

"And just so you know, Marnie put a spell on the whole place" Jason said and then took a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"Watch this" he said and turned and threw said bar at the shop. The yellow dome appeared and they all gasped.

"Goes around the whole dang place" Jason said.

"We have to disable it" Bill said.

"Damn straight" Jason agreed and Keely sighed as Eric, Pam and Bill walked a few feet away to talk as Jason looked at Jessica.

"Why are you staring daggers at me?" Jason asked Jessica as she and Keely went to put their weapons back into the van.

"Wasn't even looking at you" Jessica replied.

"Yeah you were. Man I still feel guilty ok, so sue me" he said and she looked at him.

"Jason I don't care how you feel. You're the furthest thing from my mind ok" she said and Keely knew by the pitch of her voice, Jessica was lying. Keely looked at the two as they sat on in the van, on the edge.

"Ok" Jason said and sat down beside Jessica, both crossing their arms and Keely sighed and walked over to stand beside her other sister, Pam. She gasped when she suddenly found herself being pulled aside by Pam as two vampires held Bill to the ground and Eric to a wall. She and Pam quickly managed to kill the Vampire holding Bill as Eric pinned the younger, female vampire to the ground.

"Do you see? Do you see what awaits you if you walk with Antonia?" Bill asked holding the dead, mushy heart of the other vampire that was now dead.

"Don't bother" Eric said and they looked at him and then Keely looked at the vampire on the ground and then gasped when she saw her necklace.

"That witch had complete control over me. She's a robot. She must die" Eric said as he held his foot on the female vampire's neck.

"Wait" Keely said and the two men looked at her as did Pam. She moved forwards and bent down and pulled the necklace from the woman's neck with a smirk.

"Vintage Cartier, I'll take good care of this. Thanks" she smirked and heard Pam laugh as she stood up and looked at Eric and Bill, who were looking at her, in amused shock.

"Sorry, go ahead" she said and Eric looked at her, smiling and she smiled back as Pam laughed and then helped her put on the necklace.

"Is there no way she can be saved like you were?" Bill asked and Eric looked back at him as Pam and Keely talked about her new necklace.

"It's possible but I…" Eric began.

"It's you who needs saving. I serve Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. You'll all way into the sun and roast like pig" she laughed madly and Pam, Eric, Bill and Keely frowned at the woman. Bill picked her up, flipped her over and used his foot to pin her to the ground on her stomach.

"Antonia!" Bill called loudly and they all looked towards the shop.

"Show your face witch. Hiding behind Magic like a coward does not become you" he called and Keely and Pam shared a look. They all looked at the door as Sookie ran out and Keely sighed.

"Bill, Eric, Marine wants to negotiate" she said.

"Only I serve Antonia" said the vampire on the floor.

"Be quiet" Bill snapped as Jessica and Jason walked over and Pam, Jessica, Jason and Keely stood back from Bill, nearest to Eric. Antonia said something and Eric, Pam, Bill, Jessica and Jason gasped when the woman turned on Keely. Keely growled and ducked and then kicked the woman, stabbing her with her stiletto heel and kicking her into the shield where she began screaming before she exploded.

"Amazing isn't it?" Antonia asked as they gaped.

"The power of the sun harness. A protection spell is impenetrable to most humans and not fatal but to vampires" she smirked and then shrugged.

"One touch, death sentence" she said and they glared at her.

"It makes no difference what you hide behind. You've killed your last vampire" Bill said.

"How optimistic" she said.

"Let the girl go" Bill demanded.

"Oh so you'd like to negotiate?" she asked.

"Let the girl go" Bill snarled and Keely found herself amused and strangely aroused by the more forceful side of Bill Compton and then she shrugged, sheepishly, when she saw the look Eric was giving her.

"Fine the girl can go" she agreed and Keely frowned.

"What's the catch?" she asked and they all looked at her as Antonia smirked.

"I'll want something in exchange" she replied.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Anything" he added.

"Your lives" Antonia replied.

"Kill yourselves and she walks free" Antonia said and Keely, Jessica and Pam shared a look.

"Both of you" Antonia added.

"Good one" Pam laughed.

"Don't laugh too much, wouldn't want your lips to fall off" she said and Pam glared.

"Come on just make them a real offer. They'll listen, I know they will" Sookie said.

"I accept" Bill said and they looked at him.

"Fine" Eric said and Keely felt her dead heart jolt.

"What!" Pam, Keely and Jessica shouted.

"No! No!" Sookie shouted.

"Quite" Bill snapped and they looked at him.

"I have your word, you will set her free" Bill demanded.

"Frees as a resurrected bird" Antonia said.

"Bill, you can't" Sookie said and Keely glared at the blonde.

"You realize if you back out, you will never leave this building alive" Bill said.

"Everyone that you ever cared about will be slaughtered without mercy" Bill added and she nodded.

"Very well" Bill said and looked at Eric. Jessica, Pam and Keely shared a horrified, panicked look.

"I will shoot you and then Pam, you will shoot me" Bill said and Pam looked at him as she, Jessica and Keely began to tear up.

"Agreed?" Bill asked and Eric nodded and Keely glared at Sookie.

"What the fuck are you crying about?" she yelled and they all looked at her as she glared at Sookie.

"This is all your fault. You couldn't just leave it alone could you? You had to put your nose where it doesn't belong and now because of your stupid fucking self, me, Pam and Jessica are about to become orphans!" she yelled as Jessica rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. Keely saw Eric staring at her as she cried and then she let out a sob as he dropped to his knees in front of Bill.

"True death to save Boo-Peep? I don't fucking think so" Pam said and they all looked at her as she raised the Bazooka and Keely smirked.

"No!" Jason yelled.

"Pam I forbid you!" Eric yelled but she ignored him and fired.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica and Keely both hit the ground as the small bomb soared past them and hit the sun shield and backfired.

"You disobeyed me" she heard Eric say as he stood with Pam and she walked over to them, furiously.

"I am not gonna let you die for Sookie" she replied calmly.

"You could have killed her!" Eric yelled and she glared.

"Good" she snapped and he turned and looked at her.

"You promised that you would never see her again because you love me and yet you almost just fucking died for her! You're my maker and my fiancé Eric, you swore to me that you would never see her again and you would have just let Bill shot you in order to set her free when she would never have done the same for you! Fairy Princess put herself in danger, she can get herself out of it! You and Bill are always running to rescue her, what would you have done if she'd have fried me in that shield rather than other vampire? Would you have still been so ready to die for her? You once told me that there is nothing stronger than the bond between a maker and their progeny and yet you just proved that the feelings you have for Sookie are stronger than the ones you have for me and Pam and Bill proved Sookie means more to him than Jessica" she said and he looked at her, his glare vanishing, making way for his soft, sorry face.

"Pam should have killed that stupid blonde, she should have done that to save you, the same way you should have let her kill Sookie to save us. But you didn't and I know you won't. You lied to me Eric, you proved that those feelings you had for her during that magic bullshit weren't just because of the magic! I never wonna see you again, you've hurt me for the last time. I hope you're happy being alone, watching Sookie with Bill. I hope you three are happy together because both of you have just lost your progeny's" she said and he gaped at her as she grabbed Pam's hand.

"Jess, you coming?" she called.

"I'll meet you at the place after I save Jason" Jessica's voice called and she nodded.

"We'll wait for you" Keely said and looked at Eric, coldly, blood tears stained on her face. She gasped when something took over her. Her fangs clicked out and she heard Pam's click out and saw Eric, Bill and Jessica's fangs were all out as well as they were drawn towards the glowing shield as they tried desperately to fight against it.

"Eric!" she screamed, fear and panic taking over her rage and she saw him looking at her, terrified.

"I know baby, I know. Just stay calm, I know you hate Sookie and I understand but she won't let us fry. She'll hear Jason" he called.

"I love you Keely, you too Pam. I just didn't know what else to do. I thought that if me and Bill were gone that she'd let Sookie go and you could get away. I just wanted to keep her eyes off you two. She's already tried to kill Pam, I just wanted to protect you both" he said as they struggled to stay away from the shield.

"I love you Jessica, I thought the same. I wanted to keep her eyes on me, so she would just let you go. I'm so sorry" Bill said and Keely saw Jason holding onto Jessica's hand, trying to pull her away from the shield but he was just being dragged along the floor. Keely reached out and Eric grabbed her hand and she felt the familiar tingles.

"I love you Eric" she said as she screamed when she saw Jessica was less than 2 feet from the shield as they all began screaming as they got closer and then the power dropped and they all gasped as Eric ran to hug Keely and Pam and Bill ran to Jessica before Keely broke free and she and Jessica ran to each other and then glared at the store.

"I am so sick of this Necromancy shit" they both screamed, angrily.

"When I get that witch I am going to rip her heart out!" Bill yelled.

"Eric…" Pam began and he sighed and looked at her.

"I know, Pam, I know" he said and she sighed when he hugged her.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stay here, knowing that bitch is in there. I have to get out of here" Keely muttered and Eric looked at her as did Pam and Jessica.

"I thought you…" Eric said.

"Like I told you Eric, I love you but I can't stand you right now" she said and then the shield came down.

"She's safe and the shield is gone" Bill said and Keely, Eric and Bill ran inside, leaving Jessica, Pam and Jason outside to pack up the stuff and get ready to leave. Everyone gasped and screamed as Antonia and a guy got up and they all looked at them, terrified.

"Bill, don't shoot. They're innocent, Marne was holding them hostage too, I swear" Sookie said and Keely glared at the blonde as Eric and Bill looked at each other.

"Just Marine" Bill said and everyone ran to the sides of the room as a scruffy guy jumped in front of a terrified Marne.

"Well shit!" the guy cried.

"Listen bloodsuckers, you wanna get to Marne? You gotta go through me" he said and Keely raced towards him and quickly but expertly, pulled his heart clean out of his chest. People gasped and screamed as she looked at him, blankly. She kept eye contact with the stunned Marne as the guy fell to the ground and she pulled a bit of cardiovascular muscle off the heart and dropped it, then looked at Marne, before raising the heart and sucking the blood out of it like a juice box as she listened to the woman's erratic heartbeat.

"Urgh" Marne gagged and then Keely turned slowly on her heel and walked back towards a stunned Bill and a smirking Eric, casually throwing the empty heart over her shoulder, hearing it splat on the ground near Marne's feet. She stood beside Bill, who looked at her as she suck on her middle finger and then looked at him with a slight grin.

"No one lives forever, not even you" Marne said boldly before Bill opened fire on her, shooting her lastly in the forehead and she fell to the ground. Bill nodded to Eric and she looked at them.

"I'll be at Fangtasia packing my stuff, bye Eric" she said calmly and then turned and left.

"What the hell?" Pam and Jessica asked and she shook her head.

"Heart juice box, don't ask. Let's get outta here" she said and Pam nodded.

"I'll meet you at Our Place. I should make sure Jason's ok" she said and Pam and Keely nodded and they ran back to Fangtasia.

"So where are we meeting Jessica?" she asked and Keely smiled softly.

"Near we used to live, there was this park and in the park was a community tree house that no one ever went to because a dead body was found there years ago but daddy told me that it was just a rumour and that it had been a dummy and over the years, the story just got more and more over the top. Jess and I used to go there to hide from our parents. It was our special hide away. We always said that if anything ever happened and we ran away, we'd be there waiting for the other. I just became our secret place where we could just be friends and have fun and read trashy magazines and eat junk food we weren't allowed to eat at home" she said softly as they began walking towards the park.

"So what are you going to do now though? I mean you can't live in a tree house forever" Pam said and she smiled.

"We'll figure something out Pam, we always said when we were older that we'd move out as soon as we could and get a place of our and start again, you know, go to college and get jobs and live happily ever after. I guess that's kinda changed now but I think a fresh start would be good for both of us, you know, time to be friends again, without all of this Sookie/Bill/Eric shit. It'll be good to just be Keely Addams and Jessica Hamby again, rather than being Eric's youngest and Bill's daughter" she said and they began running and soon they reached Thornton Park.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric stood chained to a wooden stake and Bill, surrounded by dead guards and wood, ready to burn.

"Any idea how to get us out of this one your majesty?" he asked.

"You could summon Pam and Keely" Bill replied.

"You could summon Jessica" Eric shot back and Bill scoffed.

"Oh so you'd sacrifice my progeny's but not your own, very un-kingly of you" Eric said.

"I liked you better when you were brain damaged" Bill commented.

"Besides Jessica isn't speaking to me, haven't seen her since we killed Marne" Bill said.

"Same here. I think Keely was right, we lost them because of Sookie" he said and then scented the aforementioned blonde.

"Sookie" they both said and turned and saw her running towards them with Tara and the other good witch, Holly.

"As your friend Lafayette would say, what goes around comes around bitches" Lafayette said as he appeared from behind a tree.

"Lafayette…Marne. Please don't do this" Tara begged.

"After all they've done to you, you protect them?" he asked.

"Killing Bill and Eric isn't going to make any of that go away" Tara said and Bill and Eric looked at her.

"Revenge will never bring you peace" Eric added, smartly.

"There can't be peace until there is justice for me, for Antonia and for all the women you tortured and burnt for centuries!" Lafayette shouted and Eric and Bill looked at him, calmly as Eric saw another blonde shaking salt around.

"Marne what will this serve? There are millions of us and there are more being made every night. You cannot win" Bill said.

"I'm already dead Vampire, thanks to you. I have nothing left to lose" Lafayette said and Sookie scream and Bill and Eric began to panic slightly as the wood around them flared up.

"Sookie! It's still Lafayette!" Tara shouted.

"I can't just stand here and let them die!" Sookie yelled back over the roar of the flames and then used her magic to send Lafayette flying back a few feet as Tara screamed. Bill and Eric felt the heat of the flames and began yelling. Eric saw Sookie, Tara and Holly casting a spell as the fire began burning their skin making them scream as ghosts appeared from the graveyard near Bill's manor. They both gasped and moaned when the fire went out leaving them with painful charred skin. Eric watched the ghosts vanish and blinked a few times.

"Excuse me" Eric interrupted as the three women fussed over Lafayette.

"We're feeling a little crispy over here" he said and they helped them down and then into Bill's manor before Tara left to take Holly and Lafayette home.

Keely sighed as she sat in the living room of her and Jessica's new apartment in Hyde Park. They had been living there for a week now, after purchasing the apartment with their saved money and a little help from Pam. Keely looked up at Jessica entered the living room in her Halloween costume of a sexy version of Little Red Riding Hood, consisting of a corset, stockings, heels, a tiny skirt and cape.

"Go, leave me here alone" she said dramatically and Jessica laughed.

"I did buy you a costume. You don't have to stay in. Patrick invited us to his Halloween party. You don't have to stay long but it's better than being here alone" Jessica said and she smiled.

"I'm joking Jess, go on. Go give Jason a heart attack, have fun" she said and Jessica smiled and they hugged and then Jessica left. Keely finished wanting her favourite movie to watch on Halloween and then saw the costume Jessica bought her draped over the back of the other sofa and sighed. Her brother was having a Halloween party as was Merlotte's and Fangtasia and she wasn't sure which one would be worse. Merlotte's were Sookie worked, Fangtasia were Eric worked or her brother's party where all of his guests would know her and then avoid her at all cost now that she had fangs. She sighed and grabbed the bag and went to change into it. She re-touched her natural curls and then slipped the sky blue dress over her head and then pulled the white underskirt up her legs, followed by the white stockings and then put on the white apron and tied it around her waist before putting on the headband with the black bow on it and then the heels. She finished it all off with a bit of clear lip-gloss and then picked up the fluffy, cuddly white rabbit and sighed as she slipped on a pair of cute, black heels by Louboutin and looked in the mirror.

"What am I doing?" she muttered and then left the apartment, ignoring the whistles from the guys having a party next door and then hailed a taxi and told him to go to Fangtasia. She got there and sighed when she saw the people in costumes outside and saw them looking at her. She ignored them and walked into the bar, ignoring Chow as he silently opened the door for her. She walked in and then looked around and spotted Pam and walked over to her laughing.

"Barbie?" she asked and Pam looked at her.

"I have been called Barbie so many times it isn't funny so I thought fuck it" she said and Keely smiled as Pam looked at her.

"Alice in Wonderland?" she asked and Keely laughed.

"Jessica picked it out. She got Little Red Riding Hood and went to give Jason a hard-on and a heart attack" she said and Pam laughed as they sat down on the platform and began talking as the patrons stared at them and danced as they bought drinks.

"Eric been back yet?" she asked and Pam sighed.

"Yeah but nothing's changed. He comes in, gets what he wants and leaves. We've barley said a word to each other all week" she said and Keely sighed.

"I'm sorry Pam. I should have asked you if you agreed with me, rather than pulling you into it" she said and Pam shook her head.

"No, I'm glad you did. I mean he knows where we both stand now" she said and Keely nodded.

"Yeah and now it's up to him to choose if he wants Sookie or…or us" she said and Pam nodded.

"I'm scared Pam" she said and Pam nodded.

"So am I. I've been with Eric for 100 years. I've watched him seduce supermodels and Princesses and spit out their bones when he's finished. How can someone named Sookie take away?" Pam asked and Keely pulled her to her feet and they went to the office and sat on the sofa and held hands as they cried softly.

"I've had him for 3 years and I've seen a total change in him since when he turned me and now. Something changed in him, I don't know if it was seeing Godric or the witches but I'm scared too. I can't be on my own Pam, I don't know how. Bill has been to see us almost every night to make sure we're ok but I don't think that Eric would do that. I mean I know I said that I never wanted to see him again but I didn't think he'd listen to me, I just thought he'd not come and see me for a night but not a week" she said and they both cried softly, the blood staining their faces.

"Pam what if he's really listened and gone and doesn't come back? What if we really did lose him to Sookie?" she asked and Pam sighed and they hugged each other tightly, crying softly.

Eric looked at Bill and Sookie and smiled softly.

"Thank you for saving my life" he said and she nodded.

"It was my turn" she said and he nodded.

"You are welcome to stay Eric" Bill said and he nodded.

"Thank you, but there are something's I need to do" he said and they looked at him.

"I have two girls that need me and one that I need to win back before I truly do lose her forever" he said and they nodded.

"We understand" Sookie said and he kissed her hand and then got up and went upstairs to change out of the robe Bill had given him. He changed into the blood clothes he'd been wearing when Lafayette/Marne caught him and then began the run to Fangtasia.

"Chow, where is Pam?" he asked the man behind the bar.

"In the office with Keely" Chow said and Eric was stunned but pleased and then raced for the office, ignoring the people in costumes. He paused as he got near the door and heard the two girls talking.

"Me and Jessica got into night school" he heard Keely say and smiled softly.

"You did? That's great, what are you going to study?" Pam asked.

"Well Jessica was thinking of Politics, you know so she can work with Bill and I don't know yet, I mean we start on an introductory course next week and then after a month of different things, we can choose what we wonna study and go from there" she said and he smiled.

"Jason and Hoyt, now that Hoyt is ok with Jessica being with Jason, are going to help us decorate the apartment and er…then I'm going to find a job. I mean Sam offered me a job at Merlotte's but I can't even bare to think of Fairy Princess right now and working with her...well she'd end up as my lunch break so I was thinking of applying to the café near the apartment, hopefully the boss is ok with a vampire barmaid and if not well, there are other bars" she said and Eric sighed.

"Why don't you just work here?" Pam sighed.

"I can't Pam. I mean I know that I said I couldn't be alone but I can't work with Eric either. I just need time to figure everything out and find what I want for myself. I love Eric and someday maybe we will get married but just not yet" she said and he sighed.

"I understand, don't be a stranger ok" Pam said and he smiled and hide in the storage room, a few feet away as he heard the two walking towards the door.

"I won't. if he comes tell him that…tell him I hope he's ok" he heard her say and sighed and closed the door as they walked out and he almost groaned when he saw her in the short, sexy Alice in Wonderland costume and wanted to laugh when he saw Pam's Barbie costume.

"Don't leave" Pam said and Keely turned and looked at her.

"What?" she asked and Pam smiled.

"You're all dressed up for a party, you might as well have one while you're here" she said and Keely grinned.

"Why not" she said and Pam laughed and Eric followed them silently to the main bar and smiled when he saw Pam change the song and then watched his two greatest loves dancing and smiling and laughing with the few vampire friends they had and he looked up and laughed when Jessica walked in with Jason and they all began laughing and dancing together. He smiled softly and then turned and went to the office, grabbing a load of working and then running for the apartment he never used where he started working, after calling the bar Keely had been talking about and asking his friend who owned and managed the place to give Keely a job, on his bills and such for Fangtasia.

Keely sighed as she danced with her friends, glancing at Eric's empty throne. While it hurt to know she wasn't with Eric right now, she knew it was the right thing to do. Hopefully soon the hurt would fade and she would be able to become the woman she'd wanted to grow up to be before she could go back to Eric and start their life together. She had Jessica and Pam by her side and she knew Bill wouldn't let them go out into the world alone at just 3 years old. So for now she just had to concentrate on her studies, getting a job and becoming an asset to the Vampire community everything else would soon follow, including the time when she could finally become Mrs Eric Northman.

* * *

**I have had mixed reviews about this story so unless I get some positive reviews for me to keep going, then this will be the last of Eric and Keely**


End file.
